Deathly Love
by AnUbIs4EvA
Summary: Nico has never been one to believe in love. However when he goes undercover in a mortal school and meets Mikayla, everything changes. When he thinks he's in love, the Hunters of Artemis appear, Nico finds out Mikayla isn't who she says she is. Will Nico stay with her? Or will he push away? My first fan fiction so please tell me what you think.


Lovely Death: Nico's new love

Nico POV

I still can't believe that Dad's sending me to a school. What's wrong with growing up in the Underworld. I'm sixteen can't I decide whether or not I can go to school. Nico tossed his notebooks in his backpack; a black messenger bag with faded white skulls. Guess I'm ready to start Hell now. I grabbed my bag and shadow traveled to my new school in New York City. Welcome to York High was written in big red letters on a sign. The school was a red brick building surrounded by a garden with brightly coloured flowers and fruit trees. It seemed like a very happy place; which is why I am going to hate it here.

A group of cheerleaders in neon pink and yellow uniforms smiled and greeted the students. I started to look for another entrance, when I walked right into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" she said, looking at him darkly.

"Sorry, trying to find a way in that doesn't involve cheerleaders," Nico responded. The girl was hot, in a dark, scary way. Her pitch black hair was streaked with blood red, her pale skin complimented by black jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. She wore skeleton earrings that stood on her shoulders, and had a diamond skull nose stud. She was the kind of girl you would run into at a graveyard. Then again, so am I. She smiled slightly her lips stained blue.

"Follow me, there's a side entrance," she said, her voice surprisingly soft.

"I'm Nico."

"Mikayla." Mikayla led him to a side entrance that led straight to the lockers.

"You're new here, right?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked.

"I would've noticed you if you went here before." Does that mean she likes me? This would've been the happiest moment of my life, if one of the Furies, Alecto, didn't walk over in teacher disguise.

"You must be Mr. Di Angelo. Be careful Miss. Dark is the school record holder for the most detentions," Alecto said, eyeing Mikayla like she was a rotten fish. I looked back at her and saw a vision of her in a black ceremonial dress with black angel wings. I followed Alecto into an empty classroom.

"Master Nico, I don't trust her. There is something strange about that girl. Also I have noticed that Medusa and her sisters are in this area."

"Alecto, Percy killed Medusa seven years ago, she shouldn't be back for another ninety-three years."

"Go to class now, room three, down the hall to the left."

I left for class. School went on for an eternity. If I didn't have Algebra 2 with Mikayla I would've died within the first hour. But now school's over so I have the rest of the day to do whatever.

"Prepare to die son of Hades!"

Or not. I summoned my sword and turned to face my opponent, when I remembered Medusa was in the area. I held up the blade and saw the reflection of a woman with green snakes for hair and stone gray eyes. Medusa was right behind me. Stone cold hands grabbed my arm with fingernails long as claws digging into it.

A sound like to guns being fired at the same time. Medusa shirked and the nails stopped cutting his arm, but he could feel small drops of blood trickling down. I turned and couldn't believe what I saw.

Mikayla stood a gun in each hand. I am not that good with guns, but I could guess they were 44 caliber revolvers; they were as black as her hair. She slipped them into a thigh strap on each leg.

"Hades, huh?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"He's one of the few I don't hate."

"There are two more."

"Then let's go." I didn't need to be told twice. I followed Mikayla to a sleek black Mercedes convertible.

"Nice car," I muttered. Mikayla smiled as she jumped over the door into the driver's seat. I got into the passengers.

"Camp Jupiter, never thought I'd go back," Mikayla said.

"What do you mean?" I never got an answer because she reeved the engine and soon we were going a hundred thirty miles on a sixty mile road. The worst part is the roof is down so I'm blinded by the wind. I should've taken us hours to get to camp, but with Mikayla driving we were there in ten minutes. The car stopped right outside the camp boarders. I looked at her, she was looking at me. I reached over and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Her gray blue eyes looked at me with a slightly confused look.

"We should go in," in whispered; hating that I killed the moment which I might've gotten a kiss from.

"Ya," she muttered.

We walked up to Frank and Hazel who were on guard.

"Nico!" Hazel yelled as she ran to give me a hug. "Nico, I thought you got captured by the giants. Who's she?" Hazel looked at Mikayla with a look I couldn't place. I glanced back at Mikayla. I wanted to say no one, but I had the feeling that wasn't the right thing to say.

"My name is Mikayla," Mikayla's voice was cold.

"Yes Mikayla, meet Frank a son of Mars, and my sister Hazel." I am positive something passed in Mikayla's eyes. The four of us walked over to the river, Hazel, Frank, and I were halfway across when I realized Mikayla wasn't following.

"Coming?" I asked.

"No, I cannot," Mikayla said, that's when I noticed she had an accent; it was strange; something I'd never heard before.

"Why not?" Hazel asked.

"Bad blood and also Reyna and I don't get along well. I'll meet up with you lot, later." She left the way we came. I have to admit I was hurt, I had thought Mikayla was going to come to Camp Jupiter with us. Hazel looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You like her," Hazel sung.

"No," I muttered even though my face was red. Hazel smiled and looked at Frank.


End file.
